Fable
by Aspros
Summary: Con la caída del sol las sombras se levantan, persiguiendo la noche por siempre jamas. Donde las cosas horribles que acechan la oscuridad esperan pacientemente que caigas dormido, para llenar la noche con mortales alaridos.


**¡Hola! Bueno, la verdad es que no tenia pensado participar con otra historia para el reto de Helloween, pero estaba tranquilamente leyendo cuando melodia salvaje aparece: Fable de Nox Arcana, y me dije, creo que mi ardilla agarró fuego. ¡Intentemoslo!**

**Como dije, este pequeño bebe es producto de una canción y algo de ocio. Igualmente espero la disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo. Y repito, llegar a tener 1000 palabras exactamente sin contar el titulo, fue una tarea de los mas difícil.**

**_**Esta historia es parte del reto del foro de Las Cuatro Naciones. Reto de Halloween: Historias de Miedo.**_**

_******Disclaimer:** ****Avatar no me pertenece, es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, yo solo hago uso de sus personajes para mi disfrute personal y el de algún que otro lector._

**Resumen:** "_Con la caída del sol las sombras se levantan, persiguiendo la noche por siempre jamas. Donde las cosas horribles que acechan la oscuridad esperan pacientemente que caigas dormido, para llenar la noche con mortales alaridos."__  
><em>

_**Fable**_

_**by**_

_**Aspros**_

Despertó cuando el sonido de un golpe sordo inundó la habitación. Volteó a todos lados, con intento de valor pero orando a su dios protección. Con cuidado estrujo la manta contra su pecho, esperando, sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado dentro de su pecho.

_«Bienvenido niño al lugar donde todos se reúnen»_

Escuchó.

No había nada en su habitación, ni luz ni sombras por el rellano de la puerta. Estaba completamente solo entre las cuatro paredes que conformaban su habitación.

_«Presta atención a los cuentos que susurro»_

—Mamá —susurró. —Papá, tengo miedo.

No quería escuchar, ya tenía suficiente con tantos cuentos de miedo que no le dejaban dormir. Ya no quería más, ya no por favor.

—Mami.

Desde que lo había cogido comenzó. Desde hace 7 días, cada noche despertaba a altas horas de la madrugada. Ruidos, rasguños, golpes, susurros. Algo que no debería escucharse en la habitación del pequeño príncipe del fuego.

Con las rodillas flexionadas sobre su pecho se cubrió con la sabana. Cerró los ojos y se entregó a sus pensamientos. No quería escuchar nada más, quería dormir. Como siempre que terminaba su suplicio, cuando el sueño le vencía y se entregaba a la oscuridad, entre lágrimas y espasmos, entre el deseo de ver una vez más el sol y no levantarse jamás.

_«Con la caída del sol, las sombras se levantan»_

Maldita fuera su curiosidad, maldita fuera la hora en que cogió entre sus pequeñas manos la caja que terminaría con sus noches de paz y que inundaría sus sueños de las más atroces pesadillas.

Había salido del castillo, jugando como cualquier otro niño en los lindes del bosque. Ya lo habían advertido, pero Zuko era un príncipe, sobrino de aquel que ostentaría la corona de la nación. Era lo suficientemente poderoso para entrar y salir sin miramiento alguno.

Animales y creaturas, nada fuera de lo normal. Árboles y plantas por doquier, nada que temer. Sombras abstractas y terroríficas a la llegada del crepúsculo.

Una cueva con una luz en al final. Fuego, un maestro seguramente. Todo terminaría bien, no habría nada que temer.

Mas no fue así. Solo una caja de madera adornaba el fondo de la cueva. Y al lado de ella, una pequeña llama palidecía a la intemperie. Era pequeña, minúscula, no aguantaría mucho tiempo más y él se vería envuelto por una avasalladora oscuridad, tenía que mantenerla viva a como diese lugar.

Una, dos, tres veces intentó hacer fuego control más nada funcionaba.

—Abre la caja —susurró una voz.

Zuko miró a todos lados, estaba solo.

—Abre la caja —dijo de nuevo. —Apresúrate.

Maldita fuera la hora en que hizo caso.

Levantó la tapa de madera y una luz lo cegó. Pronto todo se volvió oscuridad y esa fue la primera vez que tuvo pesadillas.

No, no eran monstruos, no eran fantasmas. Era algo más horrible, algo que ningún niño desearía ver.

Su padre, Ozai, el actual segundo al trono con la corona en su cabeza. Ostentando el poder de la nación, de pie, sobre miles de cadáveres. Niños, mujeres, ancianos. Toda una montaña de cuerpos sin vida bajo sus pies.

Y su madre se encontraba ahí. Justo debajo de su pie derecho. Con los ojos viéndolo desde lo alto, sin brillo y sin vida. Pidiéndole perdón.

Y justo arriba de todos, siempre al final del sueño, aparecía una máscara blanca con detalles de colores. Que entre muecas de horror y tormento, mutaba entre rostros, todos y cada uno de los seres que conocía. Todos sus rostros otrora sonrientes, bañados den agonía.

_«Persiguiendo a la noche por siempre jamás»_

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Esa voz, ese susurro que lo mantenía despierto a pesar del cansancio. Ese que amenazaba su cordura. Como cada noche desde que llegó con aquel objeto maldito entre sus manos.

Como cada día que tenía la misma pesadilla que, para estos momentos, creía la realidad.

_«Donde las cosas horribles acechan en la oscuridad»_

Otro rasguño en la madera de su habitación, otro golpe más que le hace temblar. Toda luz ha cesado, la luna ya no brilla más.

Sabe que ya no está debajo de su cama. En la oscuridad él puede salir, verlo fijamente. Medirlo, olerlo, tocarlo… saborearlo.

Pero Zuko no es tonto, sabe que no lo matara. No ahora, por alguna razón lo necesita, por eso sigue vivo. Por eso le muestra tantas pesadillas.

Un aliento sopla en su oreja y el pequeño príncipe aprieta aún más la vista. Está a su lado, rodeándolo como una serpiente a su presa. Solo tiene que desearlo y morirá, pero solo en eso queda, lo rodea y lo mira, midiéndolo.

Pensando que hacer con él. Y a Zuko, eso es lo que más le aterra.

_«Por debajo de las sombras de tu cama »_

Así como llega, así desaparece. En un parpadeo. Todo termina al parecer. La presencia se desvanece y regresa al lugar de donde proviene; la luz de la luna vuelve a brillar a través de la ventana.

Todo está en paz.

El sueño le invade y siente sus ojos cerrar. Se acomoda en la cama y cree dormir tranquilo. Todo ha terminado, otra noche ha sobrevivido.

_«Esperando pacientemente a que caigas dormido»_

—Zuko… — susurra.

El príncipe abrió los ojos y su grito se escucha a través del palacio y la rueda del destino comienza a girar.

_«Para llenar la noche con mortales alaridos»_

Kho está feliz, no solo ha robado un rostro, ha terminado la mejor de sus obras. Ozai, loco de ira a asesinado a su padre y a su esposa; Iroh, sediento de venganza ha asesinado a decenas de maestros tierra.

Pero el mayor de sus gustos, es el pequeño príncipe. Zuko ha cambiado, ha descubierto la maldad de su sangre.

Kho sonríe una vez más, intercambiando rostros con extrema diversión. Azulon, Ursa, Lu Ten, Rokku, Wan… y por último, Zuko.

_Que los espíritus tiemblen, porque al final de todo, gane quien gane, el que ostentara la corona no será otro más que él._

_Zukoh._

**_Fin_**

**_¿Y bien? ¿Les causó algo? Creanme, con la musica sientes escalofrios ajajaajaja._**

**_Gracias por leer. Nos leeremos luego, ¿vale? ¡Cuidence mucho!_**

**_Atte. Aspros_**


End file.
